


April Showers She Of Glass Flowers

by Khashana, read by Khashana (Khashana)



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Competency Kink, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F, Face Sitting, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Podfic and fic together, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 02:59:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17398733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khashana/pseuds/Khashana, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khashana/pseuds/read%20by%20Khashana
Summary: (with affection)Lardo and April have a fun time in the art studio.





	April Showers She Of Glass Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> I tried really hard to avoid shitty stereotyping or going too far the other way! Please let me know if I failed!
> 
>  
> 
> Podfic recorded for the Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology IX.  
> [stream or download the podfic](https://s3.amazonaws.com/khashanapodfic/Amplificathon/April+Showers+She+of+Glass+Flowers.mp3)

“I do _not_ have a competency kink!” April complains, hip-checking her girlfriend playfully. Larissa hip-checks her back and drapes an arm over her shoulders.

“Uh, sorry, babe, but you definitely do.”

“Do not.”

“I’ll make you a bet. Come to the studio tonight. I bet you twenty bucks and a slice of peach pie that you can’t watch me work for five minutes without getting wet.” April sighs.

“That’s not fair. Sometimes I swear you keep track of my cycle.”

“Uh, so I know which week you could hardly be less interested in sex and which week you’ll definitely be down for it? You bet I do.” They reach Taylor Hall and Larissa kisses her sweetly before bounding up the steps. “Peach pie!” she calls without turning around. April sighs and keeps walking to her own class.

She’s still going to the studio, though. Even if she’s totally going to lose the bet.

 

 

Larissa isn’t painting. Or sculpting. She’s in the room with the blowtorch things bolted to the table, and she’s melting something in the flame.

“Wear some didymium glasses if you’re gonna stare at me,” says Larissa without turning around. April sees a box of the purple sunglasses Larissa’s got on, and she takes a pair obediently. Everything turns interesting colors through it. She perches on a stool on the other side of the workbench, well away from the flame and Larissa’s elbows.

Larissa’s got what appears to be a flower, held by a rod just under the flame, and she’s melting a long, skinny blue stick onto it expertly.

“Is that glass?” asks April.

“Yup.”

Larissa finishes with the long stick and brings the flower back into the flame. After a few minutes, it’s glowing brightly. She pulls it out and examines it critically. Then she grabs it with tweezers, snaps the rod off completely, and runs it back through the flame a few more times.

“Cool,” she pronounces, and shuts her flame off, one knob, which makes the flame grow orange and fat, and then the other, which puts it out completely. “Come look.” She pulls off her glasses, so April does too, and walks around to look at it. The blue streaks have melted completely into the petals of the flower. Apart from the color, you can’t tell they were ever two different pieces of glass.

“Is it done?”

“Pretty much. I have to put it in the kiln to anneal before it’s totally done, but the art part is over.” She carries the flower by the tweezers over to a box in the corner and fiddles with the settings for a bit before turning around to smirk at April. “So? Are you wet for me yet?”

Instead of answering, April wraps both hands around her face, pulls her in, and kisses her like she’s dying. Larissa starts laughing against her mouth, and April shivers as a hand snakes in under the waistband of her sweats and slips between her legs over her underwear. Larissa breaks the kiss to retrieve her hand, bring it to her face, and inhale deeply. “God, I love the smell of a wet girl in the evening,” she says, voice huskier than usual. “What do you want, baby?”

“I want to eat you out,” says April. “Can I?”

“Right now?”

“…Can I?”

“Yeah, you can,” she says, and April drops to her knees so fast it’s hard to say which of them gets Larissa’s jeans open. She pushes them down with her underwear almost to her knees, then leans back against the table and spreads her legs as wide as she can. April leans in and rubs her nose against Larissa’s soft mound, inhaling deeply. She loves the smell of a wet girl in the evening, too. She tilts her chin forward and kisses Larissa’s folds, slow and sensuous and open-mouthed.

“Much as I love that, we are actually still in public,” says Larissa, breathing heavily. “No time for lovemaking.”

April uses the flat of her tongue to lick Larissa’s entire vulva once, tongue neatly parting the outer lips, and her mouth is flooded with the sweet taste of _been aroused for a while._ “You’re not sour at all,” she says, surprised. “What gives?”

“I’ve been working myself up all day,” Larissa admits. “I chirp you for getting off to me working, but I’m getting off on you getting off on it.”

April’s mildly impressed. Larissa can be aroused enough to take a dildo without pain and still taste sour. This is more like she’s about to come. Or has come already.

She would ask, but. Bigger priorities.

She licks at the folds, over and over, nose nudging Larissa’s clit at the base of the stroke and tongue flicking against it at the height. Larissa’s clinging to the table behind her with one hand, and the other is ruthlessly twisting a nipple through her shirt. April starts concentrating her strokes on the slit at the center, licking at it until it opens easily for her and her tongue slides in.

“ _Oh,_ ” says Larissa.

April Frenches her for a moment, licking up as deep inside her as she can manage, reveling a little in the hot gush of arousal that hits her tongue. April loves this. Possibly loves it more than getting eaten out herself. Which…

She pulls away and Larissa makes an irritated noise.

“Sit on my face,” she says breathlessly, already tugging at Larissa’s jeans.

“Oh my god,” says Larissa. “ _Here?_ ”

“You wanted to seduce me in an art studio, this isn’t my fault.”

“It’s totally your fault. Good thing it’s so fucking late, and it’s Friday night.” Larissa speed-waddles to the door, shuts it, and braces a nearby chair under the handle. The thrill of getting caught lessens a little, but not enough for April not to help Larissa tug one leg out of her jeans--the other can stay—lie down on the floor, and guide her girlfriend to kneel on either side of her face. April bends her knees so she can cross one leg over the other and _squeeze._ Yeah, this is gonna do it for her.

She sticks her tongue back inside Larissa, who gasps and bucks her hips a little. That’s fine by April, who reaches around to get two good handfuls of Larissa’s ass cheeks. She squeezes, and Larissa moans, shocked. April is way too unbearably turned on to keep this up for much longer, lets go with one hand and slides it up by her own cheek instead, pulling Larissa away enough to stroke her forefinger down the same path she’d been licking until it finds Larissa’s vagina and slides inside without effort. “ _God,_ ” says Larissa. April finds she has a lot of room inside Larissa’s body, slides a second finger in, and crooks them both, hitting Larissa’s A-spot with unerring accuracy. “I need to come, babe,” pants Larissa, and so does April, she’s squeezing her thighs together in time with the motion of her fingers and it’s hitting her clit _just_ right. She swirls her tongue quickly around Larissa’s clit, then closes her lips around it and _sucks._

“Oh god, oh god, just like that, just like that,” whines Larissa, bucking into April’s mouth, and April’s almost there, almost there. “It’s building so high,” she gasps, and April can tell, Larissa’s clenching tighter and tighter around her fingers even as April’s own orgasm builds past the point of no return. _Just fall off the edge, babe,_ she thinks, and keeps sucking even as her own body locks up and pleasure floods through her. “ _Oh,_ ” says Larissa again, and comes, back arching and mouth open in what’s at first a silent scream, and becomes a series of moans seconds later.

April pulls off to pant noisily, and Larissa rolls off her in an uncoordinated mess of limbs and collapses on the floor.

“Did you just come from eating me out?” she asks through heaving breaths. April’s face heats up but she refuses to act embarrassed.

“What, like it’s hard?” she says instead, which is meant to sound flip and Elle Woods and actually comes out sounding like Larissa is some kind of sex goddess.

Whatever. Larissa is giggle-snorting into her arm, jeans still trailing from one ankle and it’s April’s favorite thing.

"You win the bet, I guess," she says.

"Pshhh. Like I was gonna hold you to it."

"You just wanted me to jump you in an art studio."

"You got me."

**Author's Note:**

> I can never relate to PWP so I wrote one.  
> Melting glass in the flame is called lampworking and it's the coolest thing. My class starts tomorrow. Leave kudos for me to find a hot girl I can eat out.


End file.
